Blinded by love, or is it?
by Shino159
Summary: Roxas is a huge star and struggles with things in life. What will he do if he finds a love? Can you love somebody who can’t even see you?
1. Love at first sight

**Summary: **Roxas is a huge star and struggles with things in life. What will he do if he finds a love? Can you love somebody who can't even see you?

**Chapter 1: **Love at first sight

'Ooh I hate paparazzi!' says Roxas as he keeps running in all kind of alleyways. Fans and paparazzi were running after him. As he turns around a corner he hits something or rather someone. It was a brunette with blue eyes.

'I'm so sorry. Are you okay?' says Roxas as he hands his hand to him. _He is beautiful_

'I'm fine. Thank you' says the boy as he stands up. Roxas looks weird at him when he doesn't take his hands. The boy was looking for something.

'Have you lost something?'

'Um... Yes'

'I'll help'

'Thank you'

'No problem, so what is it that you lost?'

'I lost my blind stick'

'Ooh' _I didn't know what to say, I never saw someone blind. Especially not with his beautiful eyes… wait… what the hell am I thinking?_

'I found it um…'

'My name is Sora and thanks' I grab his hand and hold his blind stick so he can grab it.

'I found it Sora. By the way I'm—'

'THERE HE IS!!!'

'GET HIM!!!'

The fans and paparazzi saw Roxas and they were coming near.

'Ooh-ooh I have to go, sorry. I talk to you later Sora' and Roxas began to run and the fans and paparazzi right behind him.

'Is he a criminal or something? Ooh well…' and Sora began to walk.

~=.|o-o|.=~

'Yes! They're gone. I got to call Axel for more bodyguards'

Roxas walks to the couch and turns the TV on.

_With the big hit of the star Roxas he is even more popular, the paparazzi tried to have an interview with him but he escaped. The police needed reinforcement of two other countries to go after the fans that were going crazy._

_Sigh_ 'Fans can be so paranoid' Roxas takes his phone out his pocket and dials a number.

'Hello?'

'Hi Axel, it's me'

'Ooh you survived it?'

'Very funny, but you need to get me more bodyguards or at least people to hold the crowd. Please, I don't think I can handle more of them'

'That's the life of a star Roxas, but sure. I'll get you people'

'Thanks. What's my schedule for tomorrow?'

'Just a sec. Your schedule for tomorrow… Ah I got it. You have an interview at 2 PM and you will be on the radio at 3:30 PM, got it memorized?'

'Yeah, thanks. See you tomorrow'

'Yup, Bye' and Roxas hangs up the phone. _I wonder how Sora is. I want to meet him again._

~=.|o-o|.=~

'Thank you for your hard work' and Roxas steps out of the radio station.

'Good job Roxas'

'Thanks Axel'

'So what do you want to do? You have free now'

'I want to go to the park, you know. Across the bridge'

'Do you mean the little one?'

'Yeah'

'Why do you want to go there?'

'I met a boy there yesterday when I was running from the fans and paparazzi'

'Ooh… Is he cute?'

'Yes! And he has nice blue like ocean eyes and his skin looks so soft and has a nice tan and his hair is such a beautiful color chocolate brown and—'

'Wow! That's enough! I get it, you like him'

'No! I just think he looks and is nice. Probably'

'You like him'

'No I don't'

'Yes you do'

'No I do—'

'Yes you do and come on, I'll take you there'

'Ooh, thanks'

They got in a car and they headed to the park. When they were there Roxas ran to the park and searched for something chocolate brown. When he saw something brown at the fountain he ran to it.

'Sora' Sora recognized the voice. It was the voice of the guy from yesterday that possibly could be a criminal.

'Ah!!!'

'Calm down, it's me'

'Who is 'me'?'

'I am the guy from yesterday. Don't you remember?'

'The guy from yesterday that helped me with finding my blind stick?'

'Yes. That's me' Roxas sat down next to Sora.

'Ooh. Okay, but I have one question though'

'Ask'

'Are you a criminal?'

'He he… No, I am not a criminal. I am a star. The ones that were chasing me were the fans and paparazzi'

'Ooh. What is your name? We never came to that point yesterday'

'That's right. My name is Roxas'

'You… you… Do you mean it?'

'Yes'

'No'

'Yes'

'No, I can't believe it'

'Well… you have to believe it because I AM Roxas'

'I don't believe you'

'Fine, I will proof it to you'

'How will you proof it to me?'

'I'm going to sing for you, are you a fan of me?' Sora nods.

'Good, what is your favorite song of me?'

'Um… it's _Secret Valentine_'

'Alright, _Secret Valentine _it is' Roxas smiled and began singing.

_We'll write a song_

_That turns out the lights_

_When both boy and girl start suddenly shaking inside_

_Don't waste your time_

_Speed up your breathing_

_Just close your eyes_

_We'll hope it's not for nothing at all_

Sora closed his eyes to enjoy his voice more. Roxas saw this and he continued singing while smiling.

_Soft kiss and wine_

_What a pretty friends of mine_

_We're finally intertwined_

_Nervous and shy for the moment we will come alive _

_Tonight_

_Secret valentine_

_We'll write a song_

_That turns out the lights_

_When both boy and girl start suddenly shaking inside_

_Don't waste your time_

_Speed up your breathing_

_Just close your eyes_

_We'll hope it's not for nothing at all_

Roxas took Sora his hand in his and stared at Sora while he continued singing. Sora was a little surprised but relaxed.

_Lay down, be still_

_Don't worry talk they will_

_I'll be loving you until_

_Morning's first light_

_Breaks tomorrow_

_I'll take care of you tonight_

_Secret valentine_

_We'll write a song_

_That turns out the lights_

_When both boy and girl start suddenly shaking inside_

_Don't waste your time_

_Speed up your breathing_

_Just close your eyes_

_We'll hope it's not for nothing at all_

Roxas stopped singing and Sora began clapping.

'Wow, you're really Roxas. You're such a good singer'

'He he, thanks'

'Um… Roxas, can I ask you something?'

'Sure, go ahead'

'Can I touch your face?'

'Okay' He leads Sora his hand to his face, when the hand is by his face he lets go and let Sora touch it. _He has a soft skin_

'You know? You have funny hair Roxas'

'Says who?' says Roxas grinning.

'Says I' replies Sora with a smile. Roxas takes a lock of Sora his hair and moves it so he can see Sora his eyes better.

'I think I like you a lot'

'I think I like you too, though we don't know each other very well'

'We have time to know each other'

'Okay'

'I have a free day tomorrow. Do you want to go out?'

'Sure, shall we meet here at the fountain?'

'Okay'

When they decided to go on a date tomorrow they talked with each other to know each other more. Roxas knew he was falling in love with Sora and vice versa. Axel was standing behind a tree and smiled to himself. _I'm glad Roxas is happy. _He walked away to his car and drove away.They were happy together, but how long will it last?


	2. Perfect Date

**Author note: **Sorry it took so long! Here is the next chapter, enjoy!~

**Chapter 2: **Perfect date

'It's my first date with Sora! I am so happy! Do I look good?'

'Dude, you're going out with someone who is blind and you're asking me if you look good?'

'Ooh, you're right. But even though he can't see me I want to look good'

'He he you look fine'

'Thanks. I'm going now, be sure to have enough people to shake of the paparazzi okay?'

'I already did that'

'Okay, I'm going now' and Roxas starts to walk out his apartment.

'Good luck lover boy'

~=.|o-o|.=~

When Roxas was outside he saw a long limousine waiting, he stepped inside and drove away. _This date is going to be perfect, I know it will be_. When the limousine stopped in front of the park he stepped outside and walked to the fountain, there he found Sora. He took a deep breath and stood in front of Sora.

'Roxas is that you?'

'Yup, did you wait long?'

'No, I just got here'

'Are you ready to go?' and Roxas took his hand and they began walking.

'Yes, what are we going to do?'

'Well… I actually didn't really know what to do with someone blind, not to offend you or something. I want our date to be perfect so I just have some things to do and the rest of the day we'll see'

'Okay, I don't mind what we do. If we are together then it's okay right?'

'Yeah, you're right. Well come on, there's a limousine waiting for you'

'You prepared a limousine for today? You shouldn't do that!'

'Like I said, I want today to be perfect. You deserve the best of the best my baby'

'He he baby?'

'You're my baby from now on'

'Okay, He he' and Sora blushed

'We're here, step in'

~=.|o-o|.=~

Roxas helped Sora step in and they drove away for their first date with each other. Their first destination was a forest, when the limousine stopped Roxas helped Sora out the car and they walked to a house that was in front of the forest.

'It smells good, the forest, being outside' says Sora.

'Yeah, it's most beautiful in autumn I think, everything is red and yellow' says Roxas not thinking at all.

'I would like to see that' says Sora with a slight sadness in his voice.

'Ooh! I'm so sorry, I didn't think of your feelings'

'No, no. It's okay, I don't mind' and Sora squeezed Roxas hand to make sure he is not troubled.

'Okay'

'Roxas! You're earlier than I thought' a man came out of the house.

'Hello Cid, did you prepare it?'

'Yup, come with me'

'Roxas, prepare what?'

'You'll see'

'I can't see'

'Ooh… Um, you'll know soon enough?'

'He he'

They were behind the house and Roxas saw a beautiful black horse ready to ride on. Cid stood next to the horse.

'Is this one good for you Roxas?'

'He's beautiful. Thanks'

'No problem, good luck with your date'

'Thank you, come on baby'

'What are we going to do?'

'Well… I have prepared the best horse for us. We're going to make a ride in the forest. Is that okay with you baby?'

'That's a great idea Roxas! I love it' and Sora gave Roxas a little hug. Roxas blushed at this and helped Sora up. When they were going to depart Sora leaned at Roxas, he soon felt a little sleepy by the warm comfort Roxas was giving him.

It was peaceful and everything was going perfect. When they were done with their ride they got to a park and ate outside. Roxas had everything prepared except…

'Um… Sora?'

'Yes?'

'What I prepared is for tonight so… do you know anything we can do in the meantime?'

'I know! But I won't tell you. You'll see when we are done with eating alright?'

'Okay' _I wonder where we will be going…_

~=.|o-o|.=~

When they were done they got to the limousine and Sora gave the driver an address, Roxas didn't know the address so he wondered what it could be. _Maybe it's a building with activities for blind people… but that means we are only going to do stupid things like chess and puzzles right?! Ooh no, NO! Think positive, you are with Sora. Nothing could be better. Yes. _Roxas shook his head and Sora heard it.

'Is something wrong Roxas?'

'Huh? No, everything is… fine' Roxas said nervous. Sora noticed this.

'Do you… don't you like our date? Is it boring with someone who is blind?' Sora says sad.

'NO!! I love being with you! I just… wondered where we are going, I mean… I wondered what we were going to do'

'Ooh… okay' then the limousine stopped.

'You can find out now'

'He he okay, let's go' and they walked out of the limousine and they stood in front of a building called 'Organization B' _weird name… _and they walked in the building. When they stepped in it looked like a playground, everywhere were kids playing sports or dancing and there was an arcade but it looked a little different.

'Where are we Sora?'

'What do you mean where are we?'

'I mean what is this all?'

'This is a place for blind people so they can do regular things like people who can see, there are instructors to help you'

'Okay, so do you come here often?'

'Yup, I come here almost every day'

'So what do you like the most?'

'I like the arcade. You know I'm really good. He he'

'Okay, let me see what you got because I'm not so bad myself'

'Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!'

And they go to the arcade. Sora is really good and beats Roxas, but they had fun. They also danced together and did some sports with some help of course. It was all so much fun so the time really flied. When they exit the building Roxas tales Sora his hand and they start to walk.

'So I prepared something but I think we will have to eat before that'

'Okay'

Sora couldn't wait to see what Roxas had prepared so he ate really fast so he almost choked.

~=.|o-o|.=~

The drive was pretty long till they finely arrived at a building. They stepped in the house and were going to a room. Roxas leads Sora to the couch to sit.

'What do we do now Roxas?'

'Waiting'

'Waiting?'

'Yes, waiting'

So they waited for 5 minutes and Sora gets bored and stands up. When Roxas sees this he immediately stands up too and turns to Sora.

'What's wrong?'

'I'm bored and tired of waiting. Can't I walk around the house or something?'

'I'm sorry, they really take long'

'Who are taking long?'

'Hiya Roxas! Sorry we took so long'

'Hello Roxas, our apologies for being late'

'There you are! Sora wanted to go, what took you two so long?!'

'Well… I got stuck in the shower-thingy, cabinet?'

'He got stuck'

'Roxas, who are they? Are they friends of yours?' asks Sora. That is when Roxas is out of his mad-mood and turns to Sora.

'Right, this is Demyx and this is Zexion. I think you know them' Roxas says grinning while Sora shakes hands with them.

'Roxas was right, you are really cute! Hi, I'm Demyx nice to meet you. Hope we can be friends too'

'It's a pleasure to meet you Sora. I'm Zexion'

When they were done with shaking hands Sora tries to find Roxas with his hands so Roxas pulls Sora to his and embraces him.

'What's wrong baby?'

'Are they who I think they are?'

'Who do you think they are?'

'You know… from '13th Generation''

'Then you are right. That is Demyx; guitarist and singer and that is Zexion; on the piano'

'You got me to meet them on our date?'

'That's right. You said you like them so I thought that would be a nice present for my baby'

'Thank you Roxas!' and Sora hugs Roxas.

'You two are so cute together!' says Demyx and breaks the mood.

'I'm sorry about him'

'It's okay. Um… thank you for letting me meet you'

'That is no problem Sora, Roxas is our friend so we are happy that he is happy. With you' says Zexion.

'Now that we are here we will do our request' says Demyx.

'What request?' asks Sora curious.

'My request' replies Roxas and nods his head to Demyx and Zexion who take out their instruments and start playing. When Sora hears the first notes he gasps, it was his favorite of them and they were playing it live for him.

_It's twelve o' clock and I need your attention  
It's like the alcohol making my head spin  
You scent is the rum the room is a bottle  
Keeping me hopeless 'til I wake tomorrow  
_

Sora and Roxas slowly sit on the couch, enjoying the music.

_  
And if tonight ever makes a difference  
The way that I feel  
the way that I'll remember it  
I'll take this down  
until the glass remains  
Swallow the words  
that I was meant to say  
_

Sora leans his head slowly at Roxas his shoulder. Roxas sees how happy Sora is and smiles.

_  
It's a long drive  
back to Vegas skies  
So I don't, I make one  
more wrong turn tonight so_

Say goodnight our first goodbye  
I've only got forever and forever is fine  
Just take your time  
We'll stop the clock together  
And know that the timing was right

It's a long way down  
Just fall into place  
and you'll fall into me  
We'll make it out you'll see

So say goodnight our first goodbye  
I've only got forever and forever is fine  
Just take your time  
We'll stop the clock together

And say goodnight our first goodbye  
I've only got forever and forever is fine  
Just take your time  
We'll stop the clock together  
And know that the timing was right

And so their date ended, _perfect_.

**Author Note: **I had a little trouble making this chapter ^^' I don't know what you do with a blind person because I don't know any blind person. I really envy blind people that they can do so much though they can't see.


	3. Pressure

**Chapter 3: **Pressure

'Hah~' Roxas gave a content and dreamy sigh.

'Hey lover boy, you got to perform in 3 minutes'

'Huh? Oh, hey Axel' Axel shook his head at the reaction of Roxas.

'Was your date that perfect?'

'It was' and Roxas continued to dream (until he had to perform).

~=.|o-(Two months later)-o|.=~

Roxas was a busy kid. His new album was selling, he was going on tour, he'll act in a film and in some series and he was doing photo shoot and more. It was a busy night for Roxas and he was so tired he had gone to bed as soon as possible. When he was almost at dreamland he heard his phone.

'Hello?'

'Hi Roxas, are you busy'

'Yeah I'm busy! I just got a radio program and I had a photo shoot. I haven't had time to eat and then I have to perform, I have to write music for my next album and I don't have free time anymore. Of course I'm busy!' Roxas was too tired and irritated.

'Ooh… I'm sorry I called Roxas, I'm sorry' and the phone died.

'Shit' Roxas thought, but he was too tired. _We'll make up tomorrow._ And he goes to sleep.

~=.|o-o|.=~

The next day he made up with Sora as he thought, but he still was busy. He was getting more and more frustrated if someone wanted to go out with him or made contact with him if it hadn't involved his carrier. Sora was feeling lonely. He didn't like it of course.

~=.|o-o|.=~

'Roxas, maybe you should take a break or something' Axel suggested.

'I can't. I have too much to do. If I take a break now then I'm going to break when I have to do all this in one time'

'If you say so… but what are you going to do about Sora?'

'What do you mean what about Sora? He's fine'

'You two don't go out anymore. You don't even contact each other and if he calls you are so irritated and tired so you yell at him! Don't you think it isn't fair for Sora?'

'He didn't say anything about it. And besides, if he didn't like it he wouldn't go out with me. He is smarter than to think that a star isn't busy'

'I can't discuss with you anymore man' and Axel goes out of the room. Roxas sighed, _I'm just too busy, somebody understand! Damn it._

~=.|o-o|.=~

Sora was tired of this. Roxas didn't have time for him. He didn't even send a text message or something simple so Sora was going to Roxas his home. _I have to settle this, it's now or never._ It was night and Sora stands at the door of Roxas his house. After hours of searching he finally found his house. He pushed the bell and you heard a sound coming from the house.

~=.|o-o|.=~

_I don't mind where you come from_

_As long as you come to me_

_And I don't like illusions I can't see them clearly_

_I don't care no I wouldn't dare to fix the twist in you_

_You showed me eventually what you'll do_

!!!!!!!!!!

Roxas grunted at this, he was home just seconds ago and got to relax and now this. He got up when the doorbell didn't stop ringing without putting the radio off. _Why do I have a bell? I should put it down tomorrow. _He opened the front door.

_I don't mind_

_I don't care_

_As long as you're here_

'What is it?!'

'Um… Hi Roxas'

_Go ahead tell me you'll leave again_

_You just come back running_

_Holding your scarred heart at hand_

_It's all the same_

'What do you want Sora? I'm tired and I want to go to bed'

'…Sorry for disturbing you'

'It's now too late to say sorry' Roxas says harshly, Sora was shocked at first but tried to talk.

_And I'll take you for who you are_

_If you take me for everything_

_Do it all over again_

_It's all the same_

'Well… we don't spend time with each other anymore. I mean… we don't even contact each other once a week… as example'

_Hours slide and days go by_

_Till you decide to come_

_But in between it always seems too long_

_All of a sudden_

_But I have the skill yeah I have the will_

_To breathe you in while I can_

_However long you stay is all that I am_

'Sora, I don't have time for that! Can't you understand?! I'm a hard working busy star that always has to hide for paparazzi, always has to travel and always has business to take care of, so just leave me alone when I try to work!'

'But Roxas, we are lovers. It's only obvious that I want to hear something from you even if it is just a text message with Hello I'm okay or something in it. It doesn't matter if you are a star or not, lovers are lovers'

'I don't have time for that for the millionth time! Give me some space damn it! You're so annoying Sora, just go away!' Roxas yells.

'But Roxas—'

_I don't mind_

'No! Just get out of here! Go away!'

'But… I love you. I want to be with you'

_I don't care_

'Well I don't Sora. I'm tired'

'But—'

_As long as you're here_

'You know what? If you are going to continue like this we better end it fast. It's over okay? Don't ever disturb me again! Have a nice life' and Roxas shut the door. Sora knocked desperately on the door for Roxas to respond.

_Go ahead say it you're leaving_

_You'll just come back running_

_Holding your scarred heart at hand_

_It's all the same_

'Roxas, Roxas! Roxas, open up! Roxas please! Roxas, Roxas!' tears start to fall on Sora his cheeks.

_And I'll take you for who you are now_

_If you take me for everything_

_Do it all over again_

_It's all the same_

'Stupid bell, stupid Sora, stupid knocking. Stupid, stupid, stupid!' Roxas is so frustrated that he throws with stuff. A vase, a table, a chair, stuff of dates with Sora and a photo of Sora and Roxas at their first date smiling at the camera. The photo ended up in the fireplace and turned into ash.

Sora stopped knocking as he was at the front door at his knees, defeated. It was over, their relationship just ended. He held his knees at his chest and softly cried that became harder.

'AAAAAAAAHHHHH!' his whole body trembled as pain flowed through his body. Time flew by and Sora was still at the door, it started raining.

'Excuse me, are you lost?' Sora looked up and saw a woman standing in front of him.

'Are you lost?' she asks again.

'Who are you?'

'Ooh! How rude of me, I am Aerith. I'm the gardener of Roxas'

'I am Sora'

'Nice to meet you Sora'

'It's nice to meet you too Aerith. What are you doing at the house at night?'

'I forgot my keys from my house, silly me' and Sora chuckles at this.

'I have them now. Do you want a ride home?'

'Really? Thank you' and Aerith helps Sora stand up and they drive away.

**Author note: **This chapter was short -__- Sorry, look out for the next chapter!


	4. Realize

**Author note: **next chapter is here!~ Enjoy!~

**Chapter 4: **Realize

A week has gone by since the break up. Sora was still depressed and sad about the break up, his parents tried to comfort him but it didn't work so they gave him some space. Roxas was as usual busy, but this week was special! He had one day off.

'What are you going to do on your free day tomorrow?' Axel asks.

'I don't know. I think I'm going to take a long nap'

'Okay… we're here' as they stood in front of a studio. Today Roxas has to be on a music show, it wasn't that bad. He'll only have to sing and then he has to watch two hours at other singers and bands.

'Hey Roxas!' shouts a voice. Roxas turns around and sees a boy running to him.

'Hey Cloud'

'How are you doing?'

'I'm good. You're going to perform too right?'

'Yup, I'm starting' Cloud says as he smiles.

'Good luck'

'Thanks' Cloud replies and they walk in the studio. Cloud is a childhood friend of Roxas, before Roxas and Cloud were solo singers they sang together, but they both wanted to do their one style so they go solo.

~=.|o-o|.=~

_Should've kissed you there_

_I should've held your face_

_I should've watched those eyes_

_Instead of run in place_

_I should've called you out_

_I should've said your name_

_I should've turned around_

_I should've looked again_

Cloud was currently singing. _He is good _thought Roxas and he continues to listen to the song.

_But oh, I'm staring at the mess I made_

_I'm staring at the mess I made_

_I'm staring at the mess I made_

_As you turn, you take your heart and walk away_

It was then that Roxas realized something, the fight with Sora. It hurt, the past week he didn't want and didn't think about it.

_Should've held my ground_

_I could've been redeemed_

_For every second chance_

_That changed its mind on me,_

_I should've spoken up_

_I should've proudly claimed_

_That oh my head's to blame_

_For all my hearts mistakes_

_It's my entire fault, I should've contact you then. I should've not shouted at Sora, he was right. I am a horrible boyfriend._

_But oh, I'm staring at the mess I made_

_I'm staring at the mess I made_

_I'm staring at the mess I made_

_As you turn, you take your heart and walk away_

_Because of me we broke up, but Sora is so sweet and caring and everything that I wanted. How could I have done such a thing? Sora... _A tear escaped his eyes and he wiped it off quickly.

_And it's you..._

_And it's you..._

_And it's you..._

_And it's you..._

_And it's falling down_

_As you walk away_

_And it's on me now_

_As you go..._

Axel saw this and he knew that Roxas realized his faults. He was glad Roxas finally realized. He had bothered him for the past week to make it up, but Roxas wouldn't give in.

_But oh, I'm staring at the mess I made_

_I'm staring at the mess I made_

_I'm staring at the mess I made_

_As you turn, you take your heart and walk away_

_I got to make it up with Sora, but what can I do? He probably hates me now… no! Think positive! I have to do this or I will regret it my whole life, I can't let that happen._

_And it's falling down_

_As you walk away_

_And it's on me now_

_As you go..._

_I will go to Sora his house tomorrow, yes. That's what I'll do and then we're going to make up… it's easier to say then done… sigh Sora wouldn't want to see me again after what I've done, sigh. NOO! Don't be so negative, be positive!_

_But oh, I'm staring at the mess I made_

_I'm staring at the mess I made_

_I'm staring at the mess I made_

_As you turn, you take your heart and walk away._

Everyone clapped their hands when Cloud finished singing and he bowed for everyone.

~=.|o-(Music program over)-o|.=~

'How was I?' asks Cloud while he walks with Roxas and Axel behind them.

'You were good' Roxas says absentminded.

'I'm good? Not great?' asks Cloud.

'Hmm'

'What's wrong?'

'Nothing'

'Don't lie to me' Cloud says as a warning.

'Your song, it made me realize that I was wrong. I have to make up with Sora'

'Good you realized, I'm cheering for you'

'Thanks Cloud' and they walk out of the building'

~=.|o-(Free day)-o|.=~

Roxas was nervous but ready to face Sora and tell him that he was at fault. _Please forgive me, please forgive me. _He was currently buying some roses for Sora as an apology, when he got it he headed straight to Sora his house.

'Alright, I can do this. I can do it' Roxas says to himself. The house is in sight and Roxas becomes more and more nervous.

'Just take a deep breath and knock' Roxas says to himself. He takes a deep breath and knocks.

~=.|o-o|.=~

Sora was currently walking on the street. He was at Organization B, he was so distracted by the thought of Roxas so he thought he will go home. _Why? Roxas… _He was at a zebra crossing when the light turned green and the ticking was rapid. Just when he almost crossed the street people were bumping against him and the blind stick flew away. _Ooh no! Where is it? _And he kneels at the ground searching with his hands. He heard the ticking slowing down, then the last thing he heard was his body knocking against something.

**Author note:** this chapter was really short T__T sorry! I never thought it would be a songfic :P Please review!~


	5. Staying

**Author note: **I'm sorry it took so long -__- I didn't really knew how I should continue this so I was stuck. I got the results of my tests and they were pretty bad T__T so I think I have to study more (NOOOOO) I don't want to… Here is the chapter!~ Enjoy ^^

**Chapter 5: **Staying

_Come up to meet you, _

_tell you I'm sorry  
You don't know how lovely you are_

__

Roxas was running. He was running fast with the roses left behind. _Why?! It can't be true! _He was currently running as fast as he could to the hospital, Axel called him and said Sora was in the hospital. He had no question in his head like; how do you know? All he can think of is Sora. He entered the hospital and ran to the reception.

'Where is Sora?!'

_I had to find you  
Tell you I need you  
Tell you I've set you apart_

'Please calm down sir, who do you wish to see?' says the receptionist that was shocked at the sudden outburst.

'SORA! I want Sora! Hurry up damn it!'

'Roxas. Here!' and as he turns he sees Axel looking kind of sad. Axel starts walking into a direction and Roxas rushes after him.

_Tell me your secrets  
And ask me your questions  
Oh, let's go back to the start  
_

When they stop at a door Roxas suddenly turns scared. _What if Sora is in a bad condition? Really bad… _ He swallowed hard and opened the door, his eyes turns wide and his face was turning pale. He can't believe what he sees, Sora in the hospital with all sorts of bandages and bruises. Roxas runs to Sora his side and kneels next to him. He takes one of Sora his hand.

_Running in circles  
Coming up tails  
Heads on the science apart  
_

'Sora? Hey, it's me Roxas. Sora… Please wake up okay? Wake up, open your eyes… please! Sora! Sora!' Roxas was losing it, there was no response.

_Nobody said it was easy  
It's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be this hard_

Oh take me back to the start

'Come on Sora! Please, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Sora, it's all my fault. Please wake up!' tears were beginning to fall. Then you heard a long beep sound. Roxas his eyes turned wide. Doctors and nurses came in the room and took Sora with them to the operation room.

'NOOO! Don't take Sora away! I need him!' and Roxas stands up to run after Sora. Before it was too late Axel grabbed Roxas who fell to the ground.

Several hours have gone by and Sora was still in the operation room. Roxas and Axel were in the waiting room. Axel sighed and faced Roxas who was looking at the ground, finally stopping with crying.

_I was just guessing  
At numbers and figures  
Pulling the puzzles apart_

'Roxas, I have to tell you something?'

'…'

'I hit Sora with my car' Roxas froze at those words. Axel was the person who did this to Sora? His friend and manager was the culprit. He didn't know if he should be angry or not. He was so tired and nothing mattered anymore except Sora. He was a mess.

'I didn't do it on purpose Roxas, you know that right?'

'…'

'I'm sorry…'

'… You don't have to say sorry, you didn't do it on purpose and I believe that Axel. You were the one that said I had to make up but I didn't listen, I'm the one who is stupid here…'

'It's going to be okay, Sora will get better' and Axel gives an assuring squeeze on Roxas his shoulder. Just then the doors to the operation room opened and the doctor came out, Roxas and Axel stood up immediately.

'How is he doctor?' asks Roxas with concern in his eyes.

_Questions of science  
Science and progress  
Do not speak as loud as my heart_

'Well… I have good news and bad news.' the doctor answers. Roxas and Axel look at each other before turning to the doctor again.

'The good news is that he is going to be okay' both boys give a relieved sigh.

'And what is the bad news?' asks Axel.

'The bad news is that he lays in a coma'

'How long will it take?! Will he wake up?!' Roxas starts to panic. Axel tries to calm him down so the doctor can speak.

'We don't know how long he will lay in a coma. It can be a few days, a few months or even a few years'

'No…'

'Easy Roxas, Sora will wake up. Don't worry'

The doctor left them to let the information sink in. Roxas was a mess, he couldn't think. He stayed the night at Sora his side. _Sora… wake up soon okay? Wake up._

__

Oh tell me you love me  
Come back and haunt me  
Oh and I rush to the start

~=.|o-o|.=~

_Running in circles  
Chasing our tails  
Coming back as we are_

It was a new day and Roxas had to work. Axel had spent an hour to convince Roxas for working, he wasn't feeling good but maybe Roxas needed some distraction. Besides, it wasn't visiting hour so Roxas had to go away. Axel managed to change Roxas his schedule so he could visit Sora more often, still. Roxas thought that the visiting hours were too short and he would want to visit Sora more.

'Hey Roxas, I got a job for you?'

'What kind of job?'

'You sing for people that have a disorder in the hospital, it's for charity. What do you think?'

'Sure, I'll do it. Which hospital is it?'

'Sora' Roxas his eyes were wide. He could be with Sora more often, of course for the other children too. He was so happy that he hugged Axel.

_Nobody said it was easy  
Oh, it's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be this hard_

~=.|o-o|.=~

A few months have gone by. Sora his wounds were healed, but he was still in a coma. Never had Roxas lost hope, he would always come with a dozen of roses for Sora and start the conversation with _Hey baby _and end the conversation with _I love you baby, wake up soon_.

_  
I'm going back to the start_


	6. Awake

**Author note: **I'm sorry I didn't update for a long time! (relieved that you still read it )Many of you probably think '_where is chapter 6? It was here awhile ago_' I didn't know which way I wanted the fanfic to go so I put a question, but now I know ^^ So here is the next chapter!~ it's kinda short tough. Enjoy!~

**Chapter 6: **Awake

Roxas tried to live as normal as he could, after all he had work to do. But he wouldn't even forget a moment about Sora. Gladly he has a great friend and a great manager and friend that would comfort him when he was down.

~=.|o-o|.=~

'Hey Roxas!' yelled Cloud as he ran to him.

'Hey Cloud, what's up?'

'Ooh I'm good, better than good'

'What happened to you?' Roxas said with a grin.

'I just met the bestest person ever!'

'Is that a word?' Roxas mumbled.

'What?' Cloud asks.

'Huh?'

'Did you say something?'

'It's just… I'm happy for you. So what is his name?'

'I don't know' he says with embarrassment. Roxas frowns.

'How can you not know his name?'

'I just bumped into him'

'But you said you met him?!'

'Okay! I just saw him okay?!?! But he was so nice and handsome and his eyes were so beautiful and, and…' Cloud was in dreamland. Roxas sighed to himself.

'Hope you meet him again'

'Thanks, I hope so too'

~=.|o-o|.=~

'Hey Roxas, what are you doing?' Axel asks.

'I'm writing a song for Sora. I want him to know that I'm really sorry when he wakes up' Roxas says in deep concentration.

'Good luck with it'

'Actually… I'm done now' Roxas says as he turns to look at Axel and smiles.

'Okay, you can sing it at the hospital. Come one' Axel says as he smiles back. Roxas stood up and they were heading to the hospital.

~=.|o-o|.=~

It was time for Roxas to sing in the hospital, _if only you could hear it and say what you think of it Sora_. He convinced the hospital to have Sora in the room where he sings. Other children and nurses were gathering in the room waiting for Roxas to sing. He glances at Sora and starts playing his guitar. _I'm really sorry baby._

_I can't blame you for thinking that_

_You never really knew me at all_

_I tried to deny you but nothing_

_Ever made me feel so wrong I thought_

_I was protecting you from everything that_

_I go through but I know that we got lost along the way_

Everyone listened to him with awe and watched him quietly.

_Here I am with_

_All my heart I hope you_

_Understand I know I let_

_You down but I'm never_

_Gonna make that mistake_

_Again you brought me_

_Closer to who I really am_

_Come take my hand_

_I want the world to see_

_What you mean to me_

_What you mean to me_

At this point some nurses were sobbing and grabbed a tissue.

_Just know that I'm sorry I never_

_Wanted to make you feel so small_

_Our story is just beginning we'll let_

_The truth brake down these walls, oh yeah_

_And every time I think of you I think of how_

_You pushed me through and showed me_

_How much better I could be_

Axel thought how good this song was written. All Roxas his emotions were written and sang by him. He just hoped Sora would wake up soon to hear this.

_Here I am with all my heart_

_I hope you understand I know_

_I let you down but I'm never_

_Gonna make that mistake again_

_You brought me closer to who_

_I really am come take my hand_

_I want the world to see_

_What you mean to me yeah_

_You make me feel like I'm myself_

_Instead of being someone else_

_I wanna live that every day_

_When you say what no one else_

_Will say you know exactly_

_How to get to me you_

_Know It's what I need_

_It's what I need yeah_

_Please Sora. Wake up. _Roxas let a teardrop fall and continued.

_Here I am with_

_All my heart I hope you_

_Understand (I hope you_

_Understand) I know I let_

_You down but I'm never_

_Gonna make that mistake_

_Again you brought me_

_Closer to who I really am_

_So come take my hand_

_I want the world to see_

_What you mean to me_

_What you mean to me_

When the song ended it was quiet, everyone was crying. They could feel Roxas his feelings in this song. Then someone started clapping for his performance, others followed, it was the usual thing. But he wished that Sora would clap for him. _Baby, please wake up. _He looked at the bed that Sora was laying. _Am I dreaming? _He rubbed his eyes before he looked again, it wasn't a dream. Sora was awake and was clapping for him, weak but he was clapping.

Sora is awake.

Author note: Yah!~ Sora is awake :D:D Please **review** ^^


	7. Forgive

**Author note: **OMG it's been so long I'm so sorry and this is so short T_T sorry but hope you enjoy!~

**Chapter 7: **Forgive

Sora knew it was Roxas that was singing. He would recognize his voice everywhere. Roxas slowly walks in Sora his direction.

'Am I dreaming?' Roxas asks.

'I don't think so' Sora replies.

'Pinch me' and a boy ran to Roxas and kicked him.

'Aaaah! That hurts! I said pinch me not kick me!' Roxas was mad.

'He he' Sora giggled weak but that was all Roxas had to hear to calm himself down and to think this wasn't a dream. It was real, Sora is awake.

'I missed you so baby' and a tear escaped his eyes and rolled of his cheek.

'I missed you too Roxas'

'I'm so sorry for what I've done Sora, please forgive me' Roxas pleaded and took Sora his hand into his.

'I… I don't know Roxas' that's when Roxas his world froze _I don't know_

'What do you mean you don't know?' Roxas asks as if he hasn't heard it. _I won't believe it_

'I don't know if I should forgive you and have a relationship with you again. I'm sorry Roxas but you hurt me really bad and I don't want to feel that anymore'

'I promise you that it won't happen ever EVER again, please Sora. I need you' he grabbed Sora his hand a little harder and looked down as more tears started to escape.

Sora heard the pleading, the hurt, everything that Roxas felt. _All of these feelings are so sad. _Sora felt a tear escape his own eyes.

'Can I…' Sora started, Roxas looked up.

'Huh?'

'Can I think about it Roxas?' a rush of relieve came to Roxas, it wasn't a rejection.

'Of course you can Sora'

'Thank you' and Sora gave a smile to Roxas.

After that Roxas left because Sora needed rest to heal.

~=.|o-o|.=~

'It's great that Sora is awake again' Axel says.

'Yeah, I'm so happy'

'I'm happy for you too Roxas, but what are you going to do?'

'Going to do about what?'

'Sora, he hasn't forgiven you'

'I know, but he also didn't reject me, besides… Sora has to heal first, until then I will keep it cool. I don't want him to feel bad or anything'

'You know?'

'What?'

'You never cared about anyone this much, it was always: what Roxas wants is the first priority. You've really changed in those past months in a good way'

'Thanks Axel, I… I really love Sora and I hope he does that too'

'He does, believe me'

~=.|o-o|.=~

**Author Note: **I have no idea anymore where this should go -_-


	8. Love

**Author note: **omg it's been so long! Here is the next chapter its long? Hope you like it ^^

**Chapter 8: **Love

In the past few weeks Roxas visited Sora as usual, it was going better with Sora and he could go out of the hospital in a few days. Today Roxas was going to visit Sora, he bought some roses for him like usual but now he also bought a necklace. He walked in the halls from the hospital, but just when he wants to open the door of Sora his room he hears a stranger's voice so he stays at the door eavesdropping on them.

'Thanks for always coming Leon' says Sora. _Who the hell is Leon? and why thanks? I am always visiting when I can!_

'No problem Sora, you know I'll always be there for you when you're in trouble' _what is he saying? He definitely stole that line from me! I am always there for him._

'Yeah, I know' _Sora! I'm here too you know, why don't you thank me? _At this point Roxas is fighting with himself in his head in the hallway. Nurses are staring at him. Roxas is pulling himself together again and stands normal in the hallway.

_Sora, why are you saying such things when I do the exact same thing? You don't thank me or give me a compliment… _In his own world again he doesn't notice his friend Cloud walking up to him. When Sora had awakened Roxas introduced Cloud to Sora, they have become good friends and Cloud had visited him more times in the past few weeks.

'Hi Roxas' Cloud says when he stands next to him. Roxas looks up and sees Cloud.

'Hey Cloud'

'Why are you standing here? Come on, let's go inside' and Cloud pulls the door open, but he doesn't go inside so Roxas bumps into him.

'What are you doing? Get inside' Roxas complains.

'Roxas? Who is there with you?' Sora asks. Roxas walks to Sora his side.

'That's Cloud Sora'

'Okay. Cloud, are you coming in?' Cloud snaps out of his thoughts and walks to the bed where Sora lays.

'You're the guy I bumped into' Cloud says to the stranger.

'I'm sorry, I don't remember someone bumping into me that looks like you' says the stranger.

That was when a shock came into Cloud his body and he was sulking in the corner of the room.

'What's up with him? Ooh well, Sora. I brought you some roses' Roxas says and hands them to Sora so he can smell them.

'Thanks Roxas, they smell really good' and Sora gives him a smile. Roxas felt he could go to heaven.

'Ooh! I also have this for you. I didn't wrap it up though… open it' Roxas hands him a little box.

'Okay' Sora has the box in his hands and opens it. He feels in it and he feels a bracelet with a shape of a circle with a horse.

'Thanks Roxas, that's so sweet. I love it', Roxas smiles.

'I'm glad you like it, you want to wear it now? I'll help you' Sora nods and Roxas helps him put on the bracelet.

'Thanks Roxas'

'No problem'

'Ooh! Sorry I didn't introduce you. Uhmm… Leon this is Roxas and the other is Cloud although I don't know where he is in the room now. Roxas and Cloud this is Leon'

Leon and Roxas shake each other hands.

'Nice to meet you Roxas'

'Nice to meet you too Leon'

When they let go of their hands Leon walks to Cloud in the corner. Cloud is still sulking, but then he sees a shadow cast over him and looks behind him. It's Leon standing there giving out a hand waiting for Cloud to take it. Cloud wipes his eyes so the previous tears are gone and takes Leon his hand and stands up. They let go of their hands.

'Thanks' Cloud says.

'No problem' Leon answers. Cloud is still looking at the ground, he doesn't dare to look at his eyes. _He forgot about me…_

'Look…' Cloud looks up and looks at his face. _He's so handsome _and blushes a little. Leon is looking a little to the side and looks a little troubled.

'I'm sorry if I forgot you, it seems it has a big impact on you' _he is apologizing to me?_

'Ooh no! It's not your fault Leon! It's just… I taught you would remember… somehow. But it's only normal to forget who you bump into right? Or else you would have to remember a lot of faces right? hehe' _I feel so stupid, I let him feel bad just because I thought he would remember my no… I feel like crying again._

'I won't forget you anymore'

'Huh?'

'I said: I won't forget you anymore. We're friends now right?' and Leon gives him a smile. _He's too nice! Ooh Leon!~ (Cloud fangirling in his head :P)_

'Yeah! I won't forget about you either!' Cloud says smiling.

'I think they're going to be great friends' Roxas says laughing while looking at them. _So that is the guy Cloud has fell in love with._

'That would be great', Roxas turns to Sora again.

'Yeah', Roxas stares at Sora.

'You're so beautiful Sora' Sora was a little shocked to hear that suddenly and blushes of embarrassment.

'Don't joke around Roxas, I'm not beautiful in this hospital outfit'

'You're always beautiful Sora' Sora is getting redder. _I love you so much Sora._

'Stop it!~', Sora whines.

'He he Okay, okay. I'll stop', _but now is not the time to force my love at you. It will only hurt and that's not what I want to do. _Just then he realized he forgot something.

'Aah! I totally forgot!' and Roxas slapped his head. Leon and Cloud were now at Roxas his side.

'What did you forget Roxas?' Cloud asks.

'Namine will play in…' Roxas looks at his watch '5 minutes here! I said I would watch'

'Then come on, what are we waiting for' Cloud says. Roxas stands up.

'Sora and Leon, are you coming too?' Roxas asks.

'Sure, you want to go Sora?' Leon says.

'Okay' and Leon helps Sora to stand and to walk to the hall with Roxas and Cloud walking in front of them.

~=.|o-o|.=~

'You saw him right? He's great!' Cloud says.

'Yeah, he seems nice Cloud'

'I'm going to get his heart, I have to! He's so nice did you saw him? He cared about me and he thought it was his fault! It can't be his fault, he is too nice but it was his fault… kind of-' and Cloud started rambling about Leon the whole time.

~=.|o-o|.=~

When they arrived at the hall they saw a blond girl waiting and looking slightly irritated. She saw them and she walked in their direction.

'Where were you? You said you would come'

'I'm here aren't I? Sorry we're late though, I kind of… forgot'

'You forgot? That's so mean Roxas' Namine says sad.

'I'm sorry, but if it cheers you up I brought more people for you. Bigger audience?'

Sigh 'thanks Roxas'

Namine and Roxas have been childhood friends for as long as Cloud. She is Cloud his younger sister and she's also famous as a singer also going solo. After the introduction of Namine, Sora and Leon she started to go to the podium and got ready for her performance.

'Hi everyone! I'm going to sing a new song that I've written for a friend of mine, I think he can relate to this. So I hope you enjoy it' and the music started to play.

_I don't know but_

_I think I maybe_

_Fallin' for you_

_Dropping so quickly_

_Maybe I should_

_Keep this to myself_

_Waiting 'til I_

_Know you better_

'Who does she mean Roxas? You?' Sora asks.

'He he, no. not me, it's Cloud that she is referring to'

_I am trying_

_Not to tell you_

_But I want to_

_I'm scared of what you'll say_

_So I'm hiding what I'm feeling_

_But I'm tired of_

_Holding this inside my head_

_I've been spending all my time_

_Just thinking about ya_

_I don't know what to do_

_I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I've been waiting all my life_

_And now I found ya_

_I don't know what to do_

_I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I'm fallin' for you_

'Cloud? He's falling in love?'

'Yeah, he's falling hard alright' Roxas says smiling.

_As I'm standing here_

_And you hold my hand_

_Pull me towards you_

_And we start to dance_

_All around us_

_I see nobody_

_Here in silence_

_It's just you and me_

_I'm trying_

_Not to tell you_

_But I want to_

_I'm scared of what you'll say_

_So I'm hiding what I'm feeling_

_But I'm tired of_

_Holding this inside my head_

'Who is it? Do we know him? We can help him right?' Sora asks.

'Leon' shock came over Sora his face 'Leon?'

'Yup'

'Then that's good, he's a great person.'

'What is with that shocked face just now then?'

'They only know each other 20 minutes or something?'

'Cloud bumped into him one time and since then he couldn't forget about him'

'That's really cute'

_I've been spending all my time_

_Just thinking about ya_

_I don't know what to do_

_I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I've been waiting all my life_

_And now I found ya_

_I don't know what to do_

_I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I'm fallin' for you_

_Oh I just can't take it_

_My heart is racing_

_The emotions keep spinning out_

_I've been spending all my time_

_Just thinking about ya_

_I don't know what to do_

_I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I've been waiting all my life_

_And now I found ya_

_I don't know what to do_

_I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I'm fallin' for you_

_I can't stop thinking about it_

_I want you all around me_

_And now I just can't hide it_

_I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I can't stop thinking about it_

_I want you all around me_

_And now I just can't hide it_

_I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I'm fallin' for you_

_Ooohhh_

_Oh no no_

_Oooooohhh_

_Oh I'm fallin' for you_

**Author note: **hope you liked this chapter ^^ this was more a fun chapter than a dramatic chapter I think. You would think that I would continue the Sora Roxas if they're going to be together or not but that will come Review!~


End file.
